


Take the Gift or I Will Shoot You

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, College AU, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remus didnt exist yet, the gangs all here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “logannnnn pleaseeee secret Santa is no fun with only 5 people!!!” Logan has a pretty strong will, but does it stand a chance against his boyfriends puppy dog eyes and the sadness of the absence of their friend?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 6





	Take the Gift or I Will Shoot You

**Author's Note:**

> Here they be! Reminder, Camora is Janus.

“logannnnn pleaseeee secret Santa is no fun with only 5 people!!!”

Logan sanders had far too much to do to partake in trivial traditions this year. He had at least 2 papers due the day after break and he couldn’t waste time going shopping for something when he could just give them their presents on Christmas day. It was senseless and yet, he had trouble denying his excitable boyfriend this time around. Whether that was because this year their very good friend Thomas had not been able to make it, or because Roman’s puppy dog eyes had much more devastating effects on him now that they were dating, no one could say, but Logan did fall into the trap.

“only because I miss Thomas. That’s the only reason I’m doing this I’ll have you know.” The smile on his beloveds’ face was enough to make it worth the time he would be set back from this silly activity.

They all drew names, and of course he drew Roman. At least he knew very well what to get him. He was probably investing a bit much on him, but he’s become a bit of a romantic. So, when he went to the Disney store in town and bought Roman a music box for sixty bucks, he had no regrets. Of course, he invested another twenty on a coloring book or two. He isn’t a slacker and doesn’t do things halfway.

They waited 3 days before they showed their gifts. The 6 of them sat in a circle, and they had skyped Thomas, so he could still be there, he sat in front of his screen with 6 presents and a giant smile on his face as he eagerly waited for the event to be kicked off. Roman stood and in all his dramatics did a small speech.

“gentlemen, I call you here today to begin the fifth annual secret Santa exchange!!!” they all clapped and gave a few laughs as he continued. “unfortunately, the OG, the immortal, the brother from another mother, THE Thomas Sanders, has regretfully not been able to make an appearance in the flesh, so as a consolation, all the rest of us have sent him a gift. We miss you dearly mi amigo. Would you do the honor of starting us off?”

They went around the circle. Starting with Thomas who ended up with a dominos gift card, two new Steven universe pop heads, a parks and recs t-shirt, an avatar keychain, and a teen titans keychain. Next was Virgil, who got an MCR beanie and a nightmare before Christmas coffee thermos from their best coffee loving friend Remy. Patton sat next to him and got a whole new baking set with matching silicon handles and baking sheets from Roman. Patton quickly launched across the circle to tackle hug the princely man. After they settled down again, they went on to their sneaky friend Camora who got a giant snake plushie from Patton. Remy was next and got a Starbucks gift card as well as an Ursula thermos from Camora. Queue Remy laying on his boyfriend and teasing him for knowing him so well. Logan was next, and he got noise cancelling headphones, a 10-foot charging cable, a hydro flask, and a mini Keurig from Virgil, who needed to explain that he had begged his parents for an extra fifty bucks to buy the Keurig, as he had run out of cash and wouldn’t get his best friend less. Logan had to scoot over and get a hug from him, as it was many very meaningful and useful gifts. Last was Roman, who looked at Logan obnoxiously, and Logan looked away as he handed over his gift, terrified that he had ended up slacking. Roman’s grin was wide already after seeing the coloring books, but when he opened the music box his face went into a neutral position. He twisted the key and when the song played Logan swore, he saw tears in his eyes as he set it down and tackled his boyfriend. Logan smiled softly before whispering to Roman that he loved him.

The 7 of them gossiped for the next few hours before Thomas had to sign off, as it was an hour ahead for him. They all said their goodbyes and Roman turned on Christmas tunes and brought out the cookies Patton had brought as well as 6 warm cups of hot cocoa. The boys sat out in the common room with their gifts and continued to talk drama for hours. Patton Virgil Roman and Patton all went to the same college, granted for other things, but Remy and Camora had gone to a local college and still went to school with most of the kids they went to high school with. Those two had gossip for days about some of their old flames, enemies, friends, and Remy and Cam were the kings of gossip.

Logan curled up in his animated hearts lap with a cookie and a mug of hot chocolate, listening as Roman was dramatically listening to tales about the horrible places his exs had gone to and how badly his enemies were screwed over when college started, screaming in joy at hearing that a few had been expelled. Logan always laughed at this side of the fanciful man, it was a surprise to see the happy go lucky art and music nerd get completely fueled with hatred and a need for revenge.

Logan had known the others for a good seven or eight years, mostly because Roman, Remy, and Patton had walked up to him the first day of middle school and just talked to him. Also, helpful that they all shared Virgil as a friend and Logan and Virgil were sitting alone. From then the 7 of them were inseparable. This year was the first time they would go a full year without seeing all of each other together. Virgil and Remy were already making some plans for next year though.

The rest of the night was spent playing games and singing along to songs while Roman dramatized and filmed it all. It was a wonderful night, and Logan nearly forgot that he was procrastinating to have it. But all in all, he couldn’t say he regretted it.


End file.
